


It is what it is

by Shedewriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shedewriter/pseuds/Shedewriter
Summary: Что, если бы Мэри не спасла Шерлока от пули Вивьен Норбери?...
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

— Вы молчите уже второй сеанс…

Успокаивающий и тем раздражающий голос психотерапевта. Ее весьма проницательный взгляд, коим она пыталась изучить состояние пациента, должен был побуждать человека к разговору, но, увы, мужчина напротив лишь задумчиво покачал головой, уставившись куда-то в широкое окно, через которое проникал дневной свет, освещавший комнату.

***

(месяц назад, Лондонский аквариум)

Когда Джон спустился в Лондонский аквариум, первое, что он услышал — это выстрел. Ускорившись, он тут же прибыл к назначенному месту, но первым делом заметил суету. Майкрофт кое-как поддерживал Шерлока, когда тот буквально навалился на него боком и сразу потянул старшего Холмса вниз, Мэри выкрикнула имя Шерлока и тут же принялась обеспокоено оглядываться по сторонам

— Сюрприз! — одновременно со злобой и радостью в голосе сказала Вивьен Норбери.

Трое полицейских схватили даму, которая с довольной улыбкой смотрела на Шерлока, упершегося спиной в бортик перед стеклом аквариума.

— Шерлок! — крикнул Джон, когда заметил, как Майкрофт сдернув с шеи свой шарф, принялся им что-то закрывать на груди Шерлока. Майкрофт с заметной дрожью в руках сжимал уже пропитанный кровью материал и испуганными глазами смотрел на чуть вздрагивающего от боли брата.

— Все будет хорошо, Шерлок, — нервно ответила Мэри. — Все обойдется. Джон, помоги мне! Майкрофт!

Тот взглянул на Мэри и убрал от Шерлока испачканные в его крови руки.

— Скорую, Майкрофт, быстрее! — крикнула Мэри.

— Джон…

Шерлок протянул руку Ватсону и крепко сжал его кисть.

— Шерлок! Нет-нет-нет, Шерлок, смотри на меня. Все будет нормально…

— Ты доктор или кто? Я бы не назвал это «нормально», хоть и не военный врач, Джон… — как всегда с легким наигранными раздражением сказал Шерлок и захрипел от боли, когда Мэри сильнее прижала шарф Майкрофта к ране.

— Нет, все будет хорошо…

Шерлок с трудом втянул еще одну порцию воздуха.

— Джон… Главное, что вы с безопасности, — Шерлок переместил руку на предплечье Ватсона и сильно сжал его.

— Не отключайся, Шерлок! — с легкой паникой в голосе сказал Джон, когда Холмс зажмурил глаза и издал приглушенный стон, — Держись.

Джон крепко сжал руку Шерлока, прослушиваясь к его пульсу.

— Мэри, — глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок взглянул на супругу Ватсона, — пригляди за Джоном.

Мэри посмотрела Шерлоку в глаза и убедительно закивала.

— Шерлок, молчи! — предупреждающе проговорил сквозь зубы Джон, когда удары замедлились.

— Не говори ничего. Тебе нужны силы. Майкрофт уже вызвал скорую… — сказала Мэри и, пока Джон не видит, взглянула на Майкрофта и тревожно покачала головой.

Холмс-старший стоял перед умирающим братом, в беспокойстве сложив руки на груди, и не сводил с того глаз. Их взгляды встретились, и Майкрофт подумал о том, что Вивьен Норбери зря пожалела пулю для него самого.

— М… Майкрофт, — Шерлок невольно потянулся к нему пальцами свободно лежащей на холодном полу руки.

Холмс-старший сделал короткий шаг к брату и сжал предательски дрожащие руки в кулаки.

Из глаз Шерлока потянулись две слезы, его рука перестала сжимать плечо Джона и медленно опустилась на холодный бортик аквариума.

В глазах Майкрофта мелькнули страх и отчаяние. Он не смог произнести ни звука, лихорадочно глотая воздух.

***

_— Джон?_

На ровный глубокий голос Джон отреагировал незамедлительно: чуть вздрогнув, он минул взглядом психотерапевта и уставился на арку в светло-голубой стене.

Как только психотерапевт проследила за его взглядом, Джон тут же отвлекся, стараясь оставить высокую фигуру без внимания.

— Джон, я **хочу** Вам помочь, но я не смогу ничего сделать, пока мы не начнем разговаривать.

Ее голос больше действовал на нервы, чем успокаивал или призывал к общению.

***

(Лондонский аквариум)

— Ш… Шерлок? — Джон заметил расслабленную руку друга, которая теперь повисла на бортике аквариума. — Шерлок?

Джон посмотрел в безжизненные глаза друга, потом перевел тревожный взгляд на Мэри, которая медленно убрала свою руку с раны и, усевшись на пол, прикрыла глаза руками.

— Шерлок… — осипшим голосом произнес Джон и, обняв того за плечи, уткнулся в его плечо.

Майкрофт сделал несколько нерешительных шагов и потянул руку к Джону, но как только заметил взгляд Ватсона, тут же убрал ее.

— Даже не смей! — прорычал Джон, жестоко взглянув на Майкрофта исподлобья. — Старший брат.

Слова Джона для Майкрофта были подобны пуле. Он отошел назад и коротко переглянулся с Лестрейдом.

***

_— Джон?_

Голос прозвучал уже настойчивее. Джон одарил стоящего в проходе в другую комнату мужчину возмущенным взглядом, отчего тот лишь устало вздохнул и сложил руки на груди.

***

(три часа назад)

Джон вышел из такси и чуть медля последовал к двери, на которой красовались три золотистые цифры и заглавная буква «B». Зайдя в квартиру, Джон невольно вздрогнул, услышав наверху чьи-то шаги. Через несколько секунд стало ясно, что это была всего лишь миссис Хадсон.

— О, Джон…

— Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, — нервно улыбнулся мужчина и чуть хромая последовал к домовладелице.

— Я как раз протерла пыль… Руки не доходили. Прошел всего месяц…

— М-да, — кивнул Джон и нахмурился повисшей в воздухе напряженной паузе. — Я… пройду?

— Конечно! — грустно улыбнулась миссис Хадсон и прошла в кухню, чтобы не мешаться доктору под ногами.

Джон Ватсон нервно дернул плечами и, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, последовал по скрипучей лестнице на второй этаж.

Дверь многозначительно скрипнула, как только Джон толкнул ее костылем. В нос ударила знакомая смесь запахов: пыль, старые книги, газетная краска, какие-то химикаты, средство для протирки мебели и запахи с кухни, где миссис Хадсон готовила обед.

Ватсон прошел вглубь комнаты, поправил подушку, разместился в удобном кресле и нахмурился, когда заметил дрожь в левой руке, которая свободна покоилась на подлокотнике.

На секунду прикрыв глаза, Джон вновь услышал знакомые шаги. Теперь он видел до боли знакомую фигуру высокого мужчины, который суетно мерил комнату шагами, что-то перекладывая с кофейного столика на рабочий стол. Потом мужчина последовал к камину, что-то положил на полку и вновь направился к кофейному столику.

Джон кашлянул, почувствовал странное жжение в глазах и отвернулся. Потом взглянул на кресло напротив и глубоко, но прерывисто вздохнул.

— _Идти туда — лишняя трата времени._

Джон вопросительно приподнял бровь, когда мужчина отложил ноутбук и выжидающе взглянул на него.

— Куда идти?

- _К психотерапевту, Джон!_ — нервно и раздражительно ответил тот.

— Я ведь не зову тебя…

— _Ску-у-у-у-ка!_

Закатил он глаза и нервно затеребил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я шел туда опять? Думаешь, это все зря?

Мужчина нахмурился и покачал головой. Он как-то подозрительно уставился на Джона и дернул плечами, словно поправляя пиджак.

— _Это ты не хочешь идти. Ты пытаешься уговорить сам себя, Джон._

— Джон, с кем Вы говорите? — поинтересовалась миссис Хадсон, когда она вошла в комнату с подносом.

— Мысли вслух, — доброжелательно улыбнулся доктор Ватсон и проигнорировал настороженный взгляд мужчины в кресле.

— Я сделала Вам чай с мятой.

— Благодарю, но мне уже нужно идти. Простите, миссис Хадсон, выпью чай в другой раз.

— О, — расстроенно опустила плечи женщина, — ладно. Тогда пойду присмотрю на кухне за… В общем, — она тихо всхлипнула и покинула комнату. Джон все же отхлебнул немного чая и, резко поднявшись, тут же направился к выходу.

_— Джон?_

— Да, Шерлок? — Ватсон сжал кулаки и обернулась, борясь с желанием сбежать из этой квартиры как можно скорее.

— _Ты должен ей рассказать_ , — сказал он настойчиво и с дружеской заботой в голосе, которую редко можно было услышать от него.

— Что рассказать?

— _Я лишь результат твоего психологического шока._

— Я знаю, — нервно сглотнул Ватсон и постучал костылем по двери: нужно уходить, как можно скорее…

- _Ты принимаешь это как нормальное явление. Но это далеко не нормально, Джон._

Взгляд исподлобья — явный признак глубокого беспокойства. Ватсон знает этот взгляд.

— А что в моей жизни вообще теперь можно назвать нормальным? И было ли вообще когда-нибудь нормально?

- _Джон…_

— Мне нужно идти, — отмахнулся Ватсон и закрыл дверь.

***

— Что сейчас происходит в Вашей жизни?

Психотерапевт отложила ручку и блокнот и внимательно взглянула на мужчину.

— Ничего… — глухо ответил Джон, продолжая пялиться в окно.

— У вас есть семья и работа, друзья…

На последнем слове Джон вновь нервно вздрогнул и взглянул женщине в глаза.

Шерлок одарил ее непонимающим взглядом и, оттолкнувшись спиной от стены, принялся задумчиво расхаживать по комнате.

— _Говорил же, никудышный она психотерапевт…_

— Простите, я отвлекся…

— Как Ваша семья? Расскажите о них.

— У нас… все нормально. Мы с женой воспитываем дочь. У нас… все в порядке.

— _Кли-и-и-ше._

— Заткнись, — еле слышно прошипел Джон, чуть прикрыв рот рукой.

— Что? — нахмурилась психотерапевт и придвинулась к Ватсону поближе.

— Кхм! Извините, я…

— Расскажите подробно о вашей дочери. Какая она?

Джон чуть улыбнулся и проводил Шерлока взглядом исподлобья, когда тот прошел за спиной психотерапевта и встал у окна.

— Рози — чудесный ребенок. Пожалуй, единственная радость нашей семьи… сейчас…

- _Ты не жалеешь сейчас, что не назвал ее в мою честь?_ — подавил ухмылку Шерлок, когда Джон смерил его гневным взглядом.

— На что вы смотрите Джон?

— Ни на кого. Я… я просто посмотрел в окно…

— Я спросила «на что», а не «на кого»…

Джон нервно улыбнулся и обеспокоено потер руки.

— Скажите, Вы говорите с кем-нибудь?.. Говорите с кем-нибудь из друзей?

— Конечно, я ведь общаюсь со своей семьей. И по выходным иногда мы с Мэри встречаемся с миссис Хадсон, Молли и Лестрейдом…

— Нет, Вы говорите с кем-нибудь о Шерлоке?

Джон сжал пальцы в кулаки, быстро заморгал и нервно засуетился в кресле.

— Нет… мы избегаем разговоров о нем… То есть… Кхм, они не говорят о нем при мне.

— Почему?

— Не знаю, — Джон поджал губы и вновь взглянул на задумчивого Шерлока. — Они так проявляют заботу. Не хотят, чтобы было… еще хуже.

- _Куда уж хуже?_ — пробормотал себе под нос Шерлок и вновь встретившись с хмурым взглядом Джона, подавил улыбку и, достав телефон из кармана, принялся отвечать на многочисленные сообщения.

— Возможно, разговоры облегчат ситуацию…

— Нет, — голос Джона сорвался на шепот, — не сейчас.

***

(вчера)

Они избегали встреч в 221B. Они все избегали Бейкер-стрит. Поэтому каждую субботу они собирались в гостиной семьи Ватсонов. Их разговоры больше походили на нелепые короткие фразы, сказанные невпопад. Джон все это время старался молчать и наблюдать за людьми, которых объединил только один человек — Шерлок Холмс.

— Как идут расследования? — поинтересовалась Молли у Лестрейда. Оба они выглядели довольно уставшими и вымотанными.

— Ну, так себе, — пожал плечами Грэг. — Раньше было лучше… Раньше все было лучше

— Да уж, — все невольно покосились на Джона, в то время как тот уставился на кресло поодаль от столика, за которым все пили чай.

— Вчера раскрыли одно ограбление правда. Мелочь…

Очередная фраза невпопад.

— Да, — грустно улыбнулась Молли. Последний месяц только на такою улыбку она и была способна.

— Как Рози, Мэри? — вдруг спросила миссис Хадсон.

Что ответила Мэри Джон не услышал — он тихо покинул гостиную и направился на кухню.

Делая вид, что готовит себе кофе, Джон прислушивался к разговорам друзей. Он знал, что те беспокоятся за него. Он знал, что когда он уходит, они говорят о Шерлоке.

— Как он?

Шепот миссис Хадсон был еле различим.

— Все так же…

— Нужно время, — тихо сказал Грэг.

— В прошлый раз понадобилось два года… — раздался голос Молли.

— Сейчас все гораздо сложнее…

Джон налил в чашку остывший кофе и кинул взгляд на кресло в гостиной — Шерлок сидел с телефоном, что-то внимательно читая, потом поднялся, поправил пиджак и направился на кухню. Когда он вошел, Ватсон адресовал ему вопросительный взгляд, на что тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Скучаешь по интересным делам? — тихо поинтересовался Джон.

— _Нет, Джон, это ты скучаешь_ , — бросил Шерлок, схватил пару печений из вазочки и направился обратно в гостиную.

***

— Вы должны понять, Джон, Вас окружают люди, которые могут Вам помочь, если Вы сами этого захотите…

— Я знаю, — напряженно выдохнул Ватсон. — Но им тоже тяжело. Лестрейд потерял помощника. Мэри потеряла друга, Молли…

Шерлок перевел на Джона выжидающий взгляд.

— Они тоже переживают потерю. Даже Рози. Она еще слишком мала, чтобы понять, но думаю, она все же что-то значила для него, раз он даже согласился стать крестным, — коротко улыбнулся Джон, вспоминая крестины.

— _Ты обещал мне торт,_ — улыбнулся Шерлок лучшему другу, на мгновение оторвавшись от телефона.

— Вы видитесь с мистером Холмсом? — вздохнула женщина и вновь взяла блокнот с ручкой, перестав пристально разглядывать пациента.

— Простите? — Джон нахмурился и закусил кожу на костяшках.

— Майкрофт Холмс. Вы с ним общаетесь?

— Конечно! Каждое утро завтракаем в одном кафе…- в голосе Ватсона послышались стальные нотки, что насторожило не только психотерапевта, но и Шерлока.

— _Джон_ , — вновь этот предупредительный тон, — _легче._

— Простите… — глубокий вдох и выдох. — Мы не видимся. Мы не виделись с того дня… — голос снова сорвался до шепота. — Кхм.

— Он не был на похоронах?

— Н-нет, — с напряжением в голосе протянул Джон, покачав головой, и вновь нервно улыбнулся. — Вероятно, занят работой. Как всегда.

— Вы вините его в чем-то?

— Нет… нет, он ничего не сделал…

Ватсон вновь посмотрел на Шерлока. Теперь ему было все равно, заметит ли это психотерапевт.

— У этой фразы двойственный смысл, Джон, — сказала психотерапевт.

— Я… я имел в виду, он не сделал ничего плохого…

— Почему его не было на похоронах, как Вы думаете?

— Я звонил ему… Кхм, в тот день я звонил ему. И он сказал, что… занят.

— Вы не думали о том, что возможно он винит себя смерти Шерлока? Хотя бы отчасти.

— Нет, не думаю… Это же Майкрофт, — закусил нижнюю губу Ватсон и как-то фальшиво улыбнулся.

Джон обратил взор на Шерлока, но тот лишь задумчиво нахмурился, убрал телефон в карман пиджака и отвел взгляд, отвернувшись к окну.

***

(около трех недель назад)

Джон ехал в такси молча. Он мало говорил все это время. Только с Мэри. Когда было необходимо.

— Мы на месте, сэр, — послышался голос водителя, когда он остановил машину у ворот кладбища.

— Благодарю, — коротко кивнул Джон и, выйдя из машины, отдал водителю плату за такси. Повернувшись к кладбищу лицом, Джон тут же нервно потер глаза и вздрогнул, когда Мэри взяла его за руку.

— Ты готов?

Джон многозначительно кашлянул и покачал головой.

— Да, сейчас, — глухо отозвался Ватсон и по-армейски выпрямившись, пошел ко входу.

Созвонившись со старшими Холмсами, Мэри договорилась, что они подъедут чуть позже. Молли и Джону, да и остальным было невозможно смотреть на само погребение.

Добравшись до нужного места, Джон резко остановился, увидев старших Холмсов возле могилы.

— Где Майкрофт?

Вопрос вырвался сам собой. Джон сам не мог понять, то ли это было возмущение, то ли надежда на то, что братья вновь задумали подстроить смерть Шерлока. С другой стороны… они бы не смоли так поступить со своими родителями.

— Может быть, он подъедет позже? — пожала плечами Мэри и дернула Джона за руку, когда увидела приближающихся Лестрейда, Молли и миссис Хадсон.

Идти к могиле было в этот раз гораздо тяжелее. На этот раз Джон точно знал, что это не трюк и вероятность возвращения Шерлока с того света равна нулю. Молли и Грэг покинули кладбище первыми. Хупер было невыносимо там находиться, у Лестрейда была работа, которая требовала его присутствия.

— Джон, мы оставим тебя наедине… — тихо сказала Мэри и взяв миссис Хадсон под руку, направилась к выходу.

Джон смотрел на обновленный надгробный камень, теперь с датами. Говорить что-либо в этот раз было совершенно невозможно. Джон хотел было что-то сказать, но сил на какие-либо слова не было. Он положил руку на темный холодный камень и тяжело выдохнул, опустив голову и сильно нахмурившись, снова испытав фантомную боль где-то в груди.

Пальцы крепко сжали твердую гладкую поверхность памятника, словно это было плечо лучшего друга. Невольно покачав головой, Джон свободной рукой потер глаза и глубоко вздохнул, ощущая как в легких кончается воздух.

Несколько минут постояв на могиле, он направился к Мэри, попутно слепо набирая номер Майкрофта.

— Что-то срочное, доктор Ватсон? — послышался весьма спокойный голос Майкрофта.

— Вы на календарь смотрели? — спросил Джон, пытаясь успокоить стальные нотки в голосе.

— Может будете говорить прямо, Джон? Я работаю. У меня совершенно нет времени на…

— Ваш брат…

Голос Джона стал сухим и каким-то сиплым.

— Сегодня похороны…

В телефоне повисла тишина.

— Я знаю, — коротко ответил Холмс.

— Вы…

— Я работаю, Джон.

Ватсон резко отрубил звонок и взглянул на Мэри и миссис Хадсон.

— Он работает, — нервно усмехнулся Джон и, более не сказав ни слова, сел в такси.

***

— Вы считаете Майкофта виноватым в смерти Шерлока? Вы допускали такую мысль?

— Скорее, я допускаю, что он не так умен, как говорил.

Шерлок издал невнятный звук, похожий на смешок.

В комнате повисла тишина. Психотерапевт явно выжидала, когда Джон продолжит говорить. Она знала, что ему есть, что сказать.

Джон потер лицо руками, глубоко вздохнул и устремил затуманенный мыслями взгляд на вазу с декором.

— Он виноват, — фраза вышла довольно глухой и еле слышной — Джон совершенно не хотел, чтобы Шерлок слышал этого.

На сказанные Джоном слова Шерлок повернулся к нему лицом, спрятал руки в карманы брюк и, словно выжидая продолжения, устремил на Джона внимательный взгляд.

— Да, он во многом виноват. Да, я думаю, он слишком безответственно подходил к своему долгу старшего брата. Он контролировал буквально все, кроме самого важного. Он сделал много ошибок. Семья — это все, что остается у нас в конце, не так ли?

— Вы говорили с ним об этом?

— Нет и не собираюсь.

— Почему?

— Ему плевать, — нервно улыбнулся и резко пожал плечами Джон.

- _Она ведет тебя к вопросу, на который ты не захочешь отвечать…_

— Джон, вы **себя** в чем-то вините?

— Кхм…

Джон нервно глотнул воздуха и, нахмурившись, взглянул на Шерлока. Тот чуть прищурился, пытаясь считать эмоции друга, и вопросительно поднял брови, продолжая смотреть Ватсону в глаза.

— Джон?

— Мне нужно время. Не сейчас… Нет.

***

После очередного сеанса, Джон вышел на улицу и чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. Шерлок надел перчатки, поднял ворот пальто, встал рядом с ним и оглядел улицу.

- _Метро?_

— Такси, — кивнул Джон.

— _Джон…_

— Я сказал, такси! — раздраженно ответил Ватсон и тут же поймал первый подъехавший кэб.

Джон прекрасно понимал, что наличие рядом умершего друга — это действительно ненормальное явление. Но это было ему необходимо. Он не мог отвыкнуть и не хотел привыкать и принимать факт, что Шерлок мертв.

- _Ты должен был поехать на метро, Джон._

Они сидели в кэбе. Как и всегда, когда раскрывали дела. Шерлок не отрывал глаз от телефона, продолжая что-то в нем искать и отвечать на многочисленные сообщения.

— Кхм… Почему метро?

— _Потому что в метро нет меня._

Джон усмехнулся и отвернулся к окну. Около минуты они молчали. Джон различал только звуки отправленных и входящих сообщений на телефоне Шерлока.

— _Психотерапевт. Она поняла. Знает, в чем проблема_ , — прервал тишину Шерлок и уставился в окно.

— А есть проблема?

Голос Джона был достаточно тихим, чтобы его не услышал кэбмен, но тот все равно вопросительно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

Шерлок повернулся к Ватсону и удивленно поднял брови. 

— _Конечно, есть проблема, Джон. Ты говоришь со мной. И мы оба знаем в чем причина_

— Раньше это не было проблемой.

— _Раньше я не был мертв_ , — пожал плечами Шерлок и вновь устремил свой взгляд на улицы Лондона.

— _Рози и Мэри — вот что сейчас важно. Семья — это все что у нас остается в конце_ , — процитировал Джона Шерлок спустя несколько минут томительного молчания.

— Скажи это Майкрофту.

— _Джон, ты видишь, но не замечаешь._

— О чем ты?

— _Я мертв,_ — резко, подобно выстрелу Норбери, ответил Шерлок и посмотрел на Джона.

***

— Мэри, я дома!

В нос ударил приятный ванильный аромат крема, которым пропах, кажется, весь дом после рождения Рози.

— Привет, Джон! — улыбнулась Мэри, выходя к нему из спальни с малышкой на руках. — Как дела?

— Эм, нормально, — изобразил улыбку Джон и прошел в гостиную. Он огляделся — все как прежде. Все как и было уже месяц. И будет всегда.

— Был у миссис Хадсон?

Голос Мэри прорвался через бурю мыслей в голове Джона.

— Что?

— _Джон, реагируй быстрее. Не заставляй ее переживать за тебя еще сильнее._ — раздраженно сказал Шерлок и уселся в мягкое кресло в углу комнаты, вновь уткнувшись в телефон.

— Был на Бейкер-стрит?

— Да… да. Там все в порядке. Все на своих местах.

— _Да, кроме меня,_ — отшутился Шерлок. Джон сжал челюсти и кулаки, сердито глянув в сторону лучшего друга.

Мэри обеспокоенно посмотрела на мужа, но не найдя нужных слов, просто вышла из комнаты.

Джон устало уселся в кресло, оставив костыль возле кофейного столика. Он внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот хмурился, что-то быстро печатая на мобильном. Потом он отвлекся на пристальный взгляд Ватсона и, вопросительно подняв брови, уставился на него.

— Ты иногда проверяешь свой блог? — внезапно спросила Мэри, пытаясь хотя бы натянутой улыбкой отвлечь Джона от мыслей.

Джон вздрогнул, когда она вошла в комнату и встала напротив него.

— Н-нет, — вышло как-то нервно, с дрожью в голосе.

Джон встал с кресла и бегло оглядел комнату.

— В нем теперь нет никакого смысла.

— _Это блог о твоей жизни, Джон. Мэри может подумать, что теперь вся твоя жизнь не имеет никакого смысла,_ — Шерлок театрально взмахнул руками.

— Нет, это блог о твоей жизни, Шерлок! — повысил голос Джон, уже на прямую, не принимая во внимание факт присутствия Мэри, обращаясь к удивленному Шерлоку.

— Джон… — неуверенный голос Мэри первым делом привлек Холмса, после чего Джон опустил глаза, прикрыв их рукой. — Все в порядке?

— Нет, Мэри, — сквозь зубы сказал Джон и поднял на нее глаза. — Все **не** в порядке. Все не так. И уже никогда не будет так. Но ничего не остается как принять это. Все так как оно есть и все…

— Джон, … — Мэри сделал шаг к Джону, когда он крепко зажмурил глаза.

— Я вижу его, Мэри, — спустя несколько секунд молчания сказал Джон и взглянул на Мэри.

Его голос был таким напряженным, что казалось, это было самое трудное признание в его жизни.

— Говорю с ним иногда. Не знаю почему, но это так. Знаю, что это неправильно. Знаю, что от этого нужно избавляться, но не хочу. Знаю, что надо, но не могу.

Глаза Мэри наполнились слезами, две из которых потекли по ее щеке, когда Джон совершенно сознательно посмотрел на человека, которого не было в этой комнате, но которого они оба желали здесь видеть.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, потом на Мэри. Оставил телефон на подлокотнике кресла и поднялся на ноги, поправляя черный пиджак.

— Я виноват, Шерлок. Я много раз корил себя за мысль о том, что я был бы рад, если бы на твоем месте тогда был Майкрофт, Лестрейд… Кто угодно. Я бы очень этого хотел. Но этого не случилось, — Джон поджал губы и несколько секунд смотрел Шерлоку в глаза. — Прости, — сипло сказал он.

Мэри грустно улыбнулась мужу через слезы, прижавшись спиной к стене и просто молча наблюдая.

— _Ты ни в чем не виноват, Джон_ , — мягко ответил Шерлок.

Джон закрыл глаза, опустил голову и прикрыл предательские слезы ладонью, дав эмоциям наконец-то вырваться наружу. Шерлок подошел к нему и опустил руку на его плечо.

— _Все хорошо._

— Нет, все нехорошо…

- _Знаю,_ — Шерлок аккуратно приобнял друга за плечи, — _но от судьбы не уйдешь._


	2. Chapter 2

***

(неделю спустя)

Было около семи часов утра, когда Майкрофт зашел к себе на кухню после долгого рабочего дня. Открыв холодильник и осознав, что из продуктов в доме есть только пара яблок и почти пустой пакет молока, он безрадостно его закрыл.

Он снял пиджак, повесил его в шкаф, добрался до рабочего кабинета и бросив портфель на стол, налил в бокал самый дорогой виски, который был в его коллекции.

Включив свет, он подошел к одной единственной семейной фотографии, которая была в его доме.

Взглянув на улыбающееся лицо юного Шерлока, Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— С днем Рождения, братец мой.

***

Джон прибыл на Бейкер-стрит сразу после того, как миссис Хадсон, позвонив ему, сказала, что Шерлоку пришло письмо. Это было весьма странно, ведь о смерти Шерлока было известно всем и письма слать на его адрес было бессмысленно. Да и потом, зачем нужны письма, когда Шерлок всегда пользовался сообщениями или электронной почтой.

— Миссис Хадсон?

Домовладелица вышла из кухни в некотором волнении. Она без лишних приветствий передала Джону тонкий конверт желтоватого цвета.

— Кто его принес?

— Курьер.

— Курьер? — нахмурился Джон, — Вы его не пытались открыть?

— Это… это же Шерлоку. Я подумала, что лучше, если это сделаете вы…

— Почему не Майкрофт?

— Не думаю, что вытерплю хотя бы минуту рядом с ним! — резко заявила миссис Хадсон и направилась на кухню.

Джон осмотрел конверт. Явно новый. Никаких помет, следов и помятин. Он аккуратно и медленно (словно там могла быть бомба замедленного действия) открыл его и извлек оттуда обыкновенную болванку с надписью маркером «Miss me».

— Миссис Хадсон!

Женщина выглянула из кухни и вопросительно уставилась на Джона.

— Кажется, Вам придется потерпеть общество Майкрофта.

***

Майкрофт на удивление приехал незамедлительно. Миссис Хадсон встретила его язвительным «а как же работа, сэр?», Джон лишь проводил его взглядом на второй этаж.

Войдя в комнату, Майкрофт огляделся, посмотрел на пыльный диван и предпочел постоять.

— Вы уже смотрели его? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

Майкрофт внимательно изучил конверт, диск, потом посмотрел на Ватсона, скрестившего руки на груди и недовольно хмыкнул.

— Конечно, я его пока не смотрел. Если это касается Мориарти…

— Вряд ли.

— Откуда Вам знать?

— Кому знать как не мне? — улыбнулся Майкрофт и протянул Джону диск. — У меня не так много времени, как вы думаете, доктор Ватсон.

Джон смерил его недовольным взглядом и вставил диск в DVD-проигрыватель.

Первое, что появилось на экране — это искусственные помехи, чуть позже - знакомая комната, в которой, уткнувшись в свой телефон сидел на диване Шерлок. Как только изображение пришло в норму и сфокусировалось на лице, Шерлок поднял голову и коротко улыбнулся.

— Привет, Джон.

Джон отвернулся от экрана, несколько секунд постоял в полной тишине и уселся на диван.

Майкрофт передал пульт Ватсону, отойдя к окну, и стараясь всем своим видом показать, что ему совершенно не интересно, какой сюрприз подготовил его брат своему другу. Несмотря на все старания Майкрофта, на этот раз Джон видел его насквозь. Он видел как старший Холмс сжал ручку зонта обеими руками и опустил плечи.

— Джон, вероятно, если этот диск попал тебе в руки, то меня нет, а значит, ты, Мэри и Рози точно в безопасности.

Пауза.

Джон поднял глаза.

— Джон… Я дал клятву, что всегда буду там, где нужно и когда нужно…

— Да, — беззвучно ответил Джон, с трудом сдерживая эмоции. 

— Если я мертв, значит все случилось так, как должно было случиться. И моя смерть не снимает с меня клятву. Поэтому…

Шерлок опустил голову и нахмурился.

— Майкрофт… — Шерлок поднял глаза и посмотрел туда, где предположительно должен был стоять Майкрофт.

Холмс старший тут же обернулся, встал ближе к Джону и посмотрел на экран.

— Присмотри за Джоном, Мэри и Рози, — привычно серьезным тоном сказал Шерлок. — Присмотри за ними пока меня нет.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона, улыбнулся, подмигнул и запись тут же оборвалась.


End file.
